


It'll be fine

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, POV Stiles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been in love with Derek for five years but Derek is in love with Braeden. But Stiles is still his best friend so he helps him fix his relationship anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be fine

“I think I really messed up this time.” Derek paced back and forth in front of him, his hands moving restlessly in front of him. His hair was spiked in all different directions from all the times he’d run his hand through it.

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

“Stiles I’m serious, I really think I fucked this up.”

“Derek come on she loves you and you love her.”

“What if she doesn’t love me?”

“Dude you guys are so ridiculously in love with each other. Plus you’re you how can she not love you.”

“Braedan is just so out of my league though. I mean she’s perfect. She’s smart and beautiful and when we wake up together I just want to keep her forever. Have you ever felt like that? Like you just want to wake up to someone forever and you know.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat and wiped his sweaty palms over his jeans.

“No I’ve never- I’ve- no.”

“It’s the best feeling in the world Stiles. And I’ve fucking messed it up.”

“You haven’t messed it up. She just wants you to be more open about your feelings Derek. So just tell her.”

“I don’t know how to tell her everything I feel though.”

“Just go for it.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is, look. I’m in love with you.”

“But it’s not enough! She wants more than that.”

“I’m in love with you. I love every stupid little thing about you even when you do some of the most ridiculous things. You spend an hour in front of the mirror just to work on your damn hair, and you get up at 5am just so you can make sure you look presentable. You drink all of your soup out of a damn cup instead of using a bowl and a spoon. And I know the reason you were all black is because you’re scared of mixing colours when you do laundry. And it’s so completely adorable that you practice all of your presentations in your bedroom mirror and then compliment yourself at the end. And I am so completely in love with you for all of it. Erm you know say something like that.”

“Wow. You are such a liar!”

“What?”

“You told me you’d never felt like that for anyone when you clearly have.”

“Yeah I guess so. It was a long time ago.” The feelings started in high school which makes it a long time ago. The ago bit just makes it sound like his feelings have gone away…which they haven’t.

“We are totally talking about this later but I’ve gotta go find Braedan.”

“You know what you’re gonna say?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Then I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks Stiles. I knew I could count on my best friend.”

“You always can.” Derek squeezes his shoulder and it leaves warmth that he never wants to disappear and god he’s so pathetic. The man pulls his hand back and leaves the apartment in search of the woman he loves.

You’d think in the year that they’ve been together Derek would have noticed that he never says her name out loud but apparently love really is blind. Or well it makes Derek blind, Braedan not so much. They don’t really like each other but then he’s in love with her boyfriend and she’s dating the man he loves so they were never destined to hang out. He knows she’s not a bad person, he knows plenty of people who would have rubbed their relationship with Derek in his face. Not Braedan though, no she actually told him that she was sorry. As if she’s the one that has anything to be sorry for.

There’s a part of him that does hate her, that blames her for ruining his chance with Derek. But then there’s the more logical part, which sounds a lot like Scott, which tells him that to have had a chance he would have actually had to tell Derek. And there were definitely no plans to do that anytime soon. This is so pathetic, he’s been in love with the guy for nearly four years and he still couldn’t do anything about it. He should have just told him in high school, faced the rejection then and gotten over his best friend.

**Sent: Lydia Martin  
I just helped Derek fix things with her.**

**Received: Lydia Martin  
I’ve got cookies and cream, strawberry cheesecake and toffee fudge ice-cream. **

**Sent: Lydia Martin  
I can be there in ten. Thanks Lydia x**

**Received: Lydia Martin  
Of course :)**

Lydia was like his soul mate. They’d met in the 3rd grade and they’d been friends ever since. They were obviously meant to be in each other’s lives and they’d briefly tried dating but it- heh erm- hadn’t quite gone well. But they were each other’s first kiss, something he was much prouder off than her.

It’s probably better that he never got the chance to tell Derek anyway. There’s no way that he would ever have felt the same way and he would rather be in his life than not at all. Even if it means watching Braedan be his forever.

**Sent: Lydia Martin  
Can I stay over tonight?**

**Received: Lydia Martin  
You can stay as long as you like.**

                He’s barely had time to knock on Lydia’s door before she’s herding him inside and pulling him down on to the couch. There was a pile of sad movies on the coffee table and Netflix was already set up with Brokeback Mountain.

“Why are we watching Brokeback Mountain?”

“Because you cry like a baby every time and I know you want to cry but you don’t feel that Derek and Braeden’s love is a good enough reason.”

“Of course it isn’t. There happy and I shouldn’t be crying when there happy.”

“Which is why we are going to cry over Brokeback Mountain instead. And then A Walk to Remember, and Moulin Rouge and One Day and P.S I love you and The Notebook. And probably Marley and Me to top it off.”

“We are definitely going to need tissues.”

“I’ve got plenty.”

It’s always the damn shirt that gets him. Why did he have to keep the fucking shirts? Fuck you Jake Gyllenhaal just fuck you!

They don’t really say much to each other, Lydia knows he’ll open up when he feels ready. She just probably didn’t expect him to feel ready half way through Moulin Rouge with tear’s already spilling down his face. It’s with a sob that he manages to choke out, “Why him Lydia?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why couldn’t it be someone else? Someone that I didn’t see every day. And it’s not even like she’s a ba-bad person so I can’t even hate her. And I’m probably gonna pick out her fucking engagement ring because apparently she’s his fucking fo- forever.” God he’s such a fucking mess. Lydia pulls him towards her and he ends with his upper body twisted so that he can push his face in to her neck. He’s a really ugly crier and he doesn’t need to subject her to his crying face as well.

“You know maybe they’ll break up. You don’t know what will happen.”

“It doesn’t matter either way. I’m either the guy that picks out the ring or I’ll be the guy that deals with the fall out. And it’s hard enough listening to him talk about how in love they are, I don’t know if I could handle- he’d talk about how his heart was broken and he’d cry. And I’m not sure I could be around to watch him break over her. And I know what you’re gonna say ‘you can piece him back together’ but I’m not strong enough to do that.”

“Stiles-”

“No Lydia. He’s happy and I can- I can be okay with that. It’s gonna take me a while but I can.”

“I love you ya know.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you wanna just sit here and cry together?”

“Okay.”

“Alright.”

                There was a crick in his neck when he woke up, Lydia was squashed against the armrest and his head was pillowed on her thigh. His phone was lying on the floor and he could see the tiny red notification light blinking at him. It was probably a text from Derek. No-one else would be up this early and he’d doubt there was anything else to notify him about. Unless it was Facebook telling him it was somebody’s birthday. Fucking Facebook, it was always for people he didn’t care about. He pulled his arm free from under his body and tapped the screen. 3 new messages.

**Received: Dad  
Are you coming home this weekend or next weekend? And before you say anything yes I did write it down like you told me too I’ve just misplaced the paper it was written on.**

**Sent: Dad  
Next weekend. Get a proper diary old man :P**

**Received: Derek  
I just got home, where are you? If you’re with Lydia can you tell her I said thank you for letting me use her notes for psych and I will have them back to her tomorrow. And if you’re not with Lydia and out with someone then I hope you took protection ;) **

**Received: Derek  
By the way you’re advice worked. Braeden told me to tell you thank you for knocking some sense in to me and also to apologise for dragging you in to this, which apparently was the more important thing to tell you. I guess she likes to keep things between us but I told her that I don’t keep things from my best friend. Even the really dumb things. I think you must be rubbing off on me because this text got really rambley or I’m really tired. I probably don’t tell you enough but you are my best friend Stiles. And you put up with my shit a lot, especially with how much I talk about Braedan but thank you. You and her are th-**

The words started blurring together on the screen and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t read it.

**Delete message?**

His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he wanted to get the message back, wanted to read over the words and pretend she wasn’t included. That it was just him that was important.

“You okay?”

“Er yeah. My neck just hurts.”

“We can move to my bed if you want? Just sleep all day.”

“That’s a good plan.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” He pushed himself up off the couch and dropped his phone down on to the table. It thudded against the wood and Lydia flicked her eyes between him and the device, the pieces obviously fitting together in her mind.

“I think we should get Chinese later.” He was really glad Lydia Martin was his best friend.

“Thank you.” Her only answer was to grab his hand and pull him towards her room to sleep.

Lydia drifts off first, her body going lax with sleep and she looks so peaceful. He doubts he would look the same; his mind is always so full when he’s awake that he knows his body makes up for it when he’s sleeping. There’s been many a time when he’s kicked or punched Lydia or Scott awake. Right now though he doesn’t think he could sleep. The thoughts are just whirling around in his head, thoughts about Derek, about Braedan. He’s probably gonna spend the rest of his life helping Derek figure out ways to romance her or apologise for stupid stuff. It’s okay. It’s all gonna be fine. He’s only loved the man for five years, he can get over it, and it’s only been a year he can’t be expected to stop loving someone in a year. It’s all gonna be fine.

Absolutely fine.

It’ll be fine.


End file.
